The Neverending Nightmare
by KyrosKunazaki
Summary: A man once defeated has return. After the defeat of Dullindal peace has returned until the day Creutze returned...
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

It's the year 25xx many years have passed since the bloody valentine of Julius 7 occurred many have still been shaken up but yet still at peace for now until 2 minutes ago it was still peaceful then they attacked yet again.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom taking off!" said a man in a gigantic robot, "Athrun Zala Justice, launching," Said another man in another gigantic robot. "Kira, Athrun we've got three ginns on our tail do something. Suddenly a beam came from the sky a destroyed the so called Ginn. "Captain we've got a mobile suit incoming at 23 yellow alpha!" yelled a woman at a computer. "Ok prepare to intercept we must protect orb at all costs!" the captain replied. The two mobile suits that launched from earlier are known as the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice two of the strongest mobile suits ever created. The war has begun again and those who once picked a sword and sheathed it must choose their destiny. Will they unsheathe their sword and face their enemies or leave the sword sheathed and stay out of the war. "Athrun we have to stop that incoming mobile suit it looks like the ZGMF-X13A Providence!" Kira said, "What but didn't we destroy that suit along with Rau Le Creuset in the last war!" Athrun replied. They both headed to the newly identified mobile suit and prepared for a long fight. "Captain I've identified the mobile suit it registers as the ZGMF-X13A Providence!" a young man said, "So it's him ok I'm taking off Mwu La Flaga, Akatsuki heading out!" said another man in a mobile suit. The newest mobile suit headed out to meet with the other two to fight the enemy suit. "Ah if it isn't Mwu La Flaga, how are you doing?" the enemy pilot said. The golden mobile suit known as the Akatsuki headed straight toward the Providence. "Now Rau Le Creuset stop haunting my memories!" Mwu yelled. The two clashed with their beam swords, the Akatsuki dispatched it's dragoon units and they fired frantically at the Providence. Where as the Providence followed up with it's dragoons the battle was a lengthy one no one knew who would come out victorious when suddenly the Akatsuki was sent flying toward the sea from the smoke. "Shit all the controls are out!" Mwu said, Kira then went down and was able to get to Akatsuki on time. Athrun still in his Justice looked to the enemy mobile suit, "Commander Creuset, this time I will be the one to stop you," Athrun said. He then in the Justice flew towards Rau with fury in his eyes he avoided all the beams being fired at him from the Providence's dragoon units, then he stabbed his two beam swords and beam daggers into the Providence. He then flew away and took aim with his rifle "This is the end Rau Le Creuset!" Athrun yelled. He fired his rifle at Rau it was a direct it the Providence then began to fall right when it hit the water it blew up the nightmare known as Rau Le Creuset was finally over everyone could relax. Or so they thought.

_**End Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2 Invasion of ZAFT

**Chapter 2**

**Invasion of Zaft**

"This is Kira Yamato, I'm returning get a doctor ready Mwu's been hurt!" Kira commanded. Athrun who had ended the nightmare of Rau Le Creuset just stared down where the providence had fallen and blown up he wondered 'Is this truly my destiny to fight my own people and even the ones who used to stand by my side?' His thoughts were then interrupted by the intercom "Athrun come on it's over," Kira said. Athrun started to head back and after landing Mwu was put on a stretcher and taken to the infirmary. After waking up Mwu was shocked to see where he was but then he looked to the left and there stood Murrue Ramius, Captain of the Arch-Angel. "Mwu you scared me you know that right, I was afraid I was going to lose you again!" cried Murrue. Mwu just sat there and stared how he wished he could talk but he was too weak. "Attention we are now re-entering the country of Orb," Said a girl over the intercom. Everyone head straight to the bridge, the view was beautiful. About two hours later Kira met with Athrun and Cagalli. They talked for hours until suddenly an alarm went off! The three headed to the state senate and to found out what was going on. "It's an attack from ZAFT," a man said to Cagalli. "Right ok Kira…Athrun are you going to fight again?" she asked. "Yeah I'm afraid so Cagalli we'll be back though." Athrun replied.

Kira and Athrun went straight to the Arch-Angel and prepared for the next stage of the new war. "Kira Yamato, Freedom launching," "Athrun Zala, Justice Taking off!" They headed out with fire in their eyes again then over at the state senate something came from the docking bay. "Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Rouge IWSP launching!" the newly remade Strike Rouge appeared with a new strike pack the I.W.S.P. They all headed into the battlefield many ginns came to their end along with a couple Dinns. "Captain we've got too many enemy suits surrounding us!" a man cried. "Load Missile Tubes 1 through 4 with ponbats, activate the valiant and Gottfrieds, prepare the Lohengrien, launch anti-beam missiles, turn pitch twenty degrees up, and prepare all eaglestelans!" Murrue commanded. Another new mobile suit came from no where it was ZAFT's newest suit the ZGMF – 1017M Ginn High Maneuver. It was fast but not fast enough for Kira not to be able to take it down. Then the Providence appeared from no where. "What! I destroyed the providence yesterday!" Athrun yelled. "You can't kill your nightmare's Athrun that's why I have returned for you!" Rau replied. Athrun couldn't even move he was so petrified with fear this made no sense to him but soon if he doesn't act quickly he will perish into Rau's newly created oblivion!

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Untold Story

**Chapter 3**

**The Untold Story**

"Hello Athrun, did you have fun killing me last time?" Rau asked Athrun. Athrun did not reply suddenly Cagalli came from the skies "Die!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She moved her shield infront of her and slammed right into the Providence. She aimed her beam rifle at Rau and said "If you want to kill Athrun then I shall stand in your way and kill you!" Rau looked at her and then smiled "Well if it isn't the Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha!" he then said. Another mobile suit came from the distance it was none other then the Strike Freedom. "Athrun, Cagalli, get out of there!" Kira yelled. He then prepared for combat when suddenly a Providence look alike appeared it was indeed the ZMGF-X666S Legend. Kira just stared and then said "If I must destroy two at one time then so be it!" He then charged in at full force ready to take on the inevitable and face Rey Za Burrel and Rau Le Creuset. The two enemy suits fired at Kira with their dragoon units until Athrun finally got a hold of himself. He came flying at Rey and destroyed his dragoon units. "Stop it Rey!" Athrun proclaimed. "You traitor still alive I seen but not for long I Rey Za Burrel shall destroy you today Athrun Zala." Rey remarked, he then went and attacked Athrun thus taking them both into a different area to rumble. Kira and Rau just looked at each other watching each other's every movement. Kira then took the first move and took out his beam saber and slashed at Rau but then Rau took out his beam saber and then they went at it the sparks flew from the sabers clashing. Meanwhile Cagalli was trying to hold the flank down when suddenly the Minerva appeared from the smoke. "Attention all pilots prepare for combat we are in Combat Alert Status Red!" a girl onboard the ship said. Then from the ship two units launched they were the ZGMF –X42S Destiny and the ZGMF-52S/A Force Impulse. Cagalli readied her beam rifle for battle. "Shinn, Lunamaria what are you doing here?" She then asked the two. Shinn looked over at Cagalli and said "Helping Orb out ofcourse!" Shinn headed out and Lunamaria stayed to help out Cagalli. "Rey!" Shinn yelled. Rey looked back "Shinn!" The two had once again met but under different circumstances. They then went at it "Go help Kira!" Shinn yelled to Athrun. Athrun nodded and then headed back to help his friend out. Rey glared at Shinn "Shinn you dare turn your back on a friend!" Rey yelled out. They went at each other their blades clashing.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Unknown Meeting

**Chapter 4**

**The Unknown Meeting**

"Shinn why, why are you helping the enemy!" Rey asked Shinn. "Because this isn't right Rey!" Shinn replied. They would not stop going at each other. Clash after clash after clash they changed their opinions about each other. Athrun and Kira were still fighting against Rau. "Tell me Kira, is this truly what you want?" he said. Kira didn't reply he just kept going at Rau with fire in his eyes. "You killed my many people but now you stop here Commander Creuset." Athrun yelled. The Freedom and Justice prepared for their all out attack on Rau. Suddenly the Impulse stabbed its beam saber right through the Providence's cockpit. "What how is this possible!" Rau cried out. The Providence blew up Lunamaria took off toward Rey and Shinn. "Shinn, Rey stop this please!" she pleaded. Rey just looked at her and then took off away from the scene. Cagalli went over to Athrun and Kira. "Is it over?" she asked them. They both nodded at her and then began to return to the Archangel. Cagalli took the Strike Rouge I.W.S.P and landed it back in the MS Bay. She hurried out and ran towards the Archangel. She looked over there and saw none other then the Destiny and the Impulse. "So Captain Gladys we meet again." Murrue said to Talia. "Yes, I'm just glad we made it in time Captain Ramius." Talia replied. They shook hands then went back to their own ships. Athrun, Shinn, and Lunamaria just went out and talked for a bit. Cagalli and Kira themselves talked when they suddenly saw a peculiar ship land. "Why is that ship landing here, were don't have any information that a ship was coming in today." Cagalli said. Kira's eyes got big he then grabbed Cagalli's hand and ran towards the run way. "It's Lacus." Kira said. Cagalli got a smile on her face and then took the lead. Lacus stepped out of the shuttle and looked over at the two siblings and smiled. "Lacus!" Kira yelled. "Kira!" Lacus replied. They both hugged each other. "Um that's nice but we need to be catching up now Kira not hugging!" Cagalli said. "Why you feeling lonely Cagalli?" Athrun said from behind Cagalli. He grasped her firmly in his arms. Shinn and Lunamaria had left and gone back to the Minerva. They all left the run way together talking non stop but they were unaware of the man who was spying on them. "Come in Commander Creuset." The man said into a two way radio. "Creuset here." A reply came. "I've found them and the White Songstress as well." said the man. "Good don't lose sight of them." replied Creuest.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Rebirth of a Knight

**Chapter 5**

**Rebirth of a Knight**

The man hurried away from the area to keep on their tail. Athrun looked back and then looked ahead; he had noticed the spy on their trail. Hey sped of so the other three would. They then walked off into the distance. Athrun looked back again, but no one was their. He sighed hoping he had lost them. Suddenly an alarm went off. "That's the Saran alarm, someone is stealing a mobile suit!" Cagalli said. Then they looked around and saw it. The freedom had been stolen from them. Kira fell to his knees and punched the ground. Then suddenly the Akatsuki launched. Then a car pulled up "Need a lift?" said the driver. It was Commander Andrew Waltfeld. The four got in and they went to the Archangel. By the time they got there the Akatsuki had returned but without the Freedom. "Sorry kid but that suit is just to fast." Mwu said. "Cagalli, let me borrow the Strike Rouge again!" Kira send to Cagalli. Then about an hour later the Strike Rouge was being prepared for a high speed chase. "Kira, this is Erica we are going to equip the Strike Rouge with a new Striker Pack it's called the Lightning Pack I hope you like it." Erica said. Kira nodded, he then took off. The Strike was extremely fast with this new Lightning pack. Two hours passed and Kira came up on the Freedom. "Attention Freedom thief please allow me to take back the Freedom or I will be forced to destroy you." Kira said. The man payed no attention so Kira took out a new tiger fang beam saber and went right at the freedom. He destroy the cameras and then entered the override code and ejected the pilot and finally retrieved it. When suddenly he was attacked by about twenty-five thousand ginns. "Kira get into the Freedom Cagalli with take care of the Strike." Mwu said. The akatsuki was behind him with the Archangel. Kira got into the Freedom and flew back in for repairs. It was a ferocious battle indeed. The freedom finally finished an hour later and yet only 5 ginns have fallen. Kira launched and then this time he would not hold back. He launched his dragoon units at the ginns taking them out about 15 at a time. Still many were left standing so he used his best beam attack and blew the rest out of the sky. Kira watched them all blow up "I warned you" he said. They all went and docked back into the Archangel. Then in the bridge they had a conference about their next move. "We are leaving Orb for now that way the people won't be harmed." Murrue said. Kira just looked at the floor then they were all dismissed Kira went to the MS bay and sat in the freedom when he discovered a new panel he never noticed until now what could this panel do he thought.

**End Chpater 5**


	6. Chapter 6 Haunting Dream

**Chapter 6**

**The Haunting Dream**

Kira looked at the panel he had just discovered. "Ah I see you've found the strike freedoms new installment." Lacus said. Kira looked over at her "Yeah, but what does it do?" he asked Lacus. "Don't worry you will find out soon enough Kira." She answered. Kira hopped out of the freedom and went to the cafeteria. He sat with his friends Kuzzy, Miriallia, and Sia. They all talked about the rumors of another war starting. "So do you think the rumors are real?" Kuzzy said. "I hope not because the last war was bad enough." Sai replied. "You two I swear cant you even eat without bringing up a subject of war?" Miriallia said. Kira just laughed "You two always get chewed out by Miriallia you know that." He said. "Oh ok then Mr. Yamato then it's your turn." Miriallia said. Kira gulped then Miriallia started to laugh at the helpless Kira. "I'm not going to hurt you Kira so calm down ok." She said. Lacus then walked in and sat down with them. "Hey Lacus!" Miriallia said. "Oh hi Miriallia." Lacus replied. They then just went on chatting about things. Later that night Athrun woke up in the middle of the night hearing something strange. "Athrun, don't run away Athrun!" the voice said. Athrun followed it and to his surprise he saw him. "Fa…Father!" Athrun said. It was none other then Athrun's dead father Patrick Zala the old chairman of Z.A.F.T. "Athrun why do you always insist on running face Rau Le Creuset like I man I nevered raised to be like this!" Patrick yelled. Athrun looked to the floor. "Also Athrun what are you doing siding with the naturals!" Patrick continued. Athrun looked up "Because father…because coordinators and naturals can live together if they try and also because I want to put a stop to all wars just like I did with the one you created!" Athrun replied. "Now Chairman Zala stop haunting my memories!" Athrun then yelled. Suddenly Patrick Zala vanished into thin air hopefully never to be seen again. Then the assault alarm went off. "Attention all pilots we are at status alert red report to your mobile suits and wait there until further instructions are issued." Miriallia said. Athrun got dressed and went to the MS bay there he met up with Cagalli, Mwu, and Kira. "Athrun are you feeling ok?" asked Kira. "Yeah I'm fine." Athrun replied. Kira then nodded. "All pilots prepare for launch we are entering combat with Z.A.F.T yet again!" Miriallia said. Athrun got into the Justice and proceeded with his launch. "Athrun Zala, Justice heading out!" he said. The Justice then launched but while launching Athrun then discovered a panel similar to the one Kira found in the freedom.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Rebirth

**Chapter 7**

**Rebirth**

"What's this?" Athrun wondered as he launched from the Archangel. "It's a new system that was installed by Lacus I guess." Kira said. Athrun nodded as they headed to face the enemy three very familiar mobile suits appeared. The three pilots in the now appearing suits laughed. "Finally, revenge!" one said. Kira and Athrun were shocked. "It can't be the Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden!" Athrun yelled. "We destroyed those during the last war." Kira proclaimed. The three suits charged at Kira and Athrun who were still in a shocked state. The Calamity fired it's chest cannon at the Freedom. "Kira, look out!" Cagalli screamed. She had made it just in time to block the blast and keep it from hitting the Freedom. "Get over it you two or else you get killed." Mwu yelled. Kira and Athrun then snapped back to attention. "Kira, Athrun now is the time to use the new installment." Lacus stated. "Roger," they both said. They opened the panels and saw a keypad. "Enter the number of your units." Lacus said. The two entered their units number and then suddenly the two units began to glow. Suddenly from no where the Strike and Aegis appeared and flew towards the Freedom and Justice. "Now pull the lever next to the keypad and then follow these instructions that I'm sending to you." Lacus commanded. They pulled the lever and then the two units split into two and so did the Strike and Aegis. They began to read the instructions and became amazed. "We are combining with our old units!" Kira stated. As they began to dock with their old suits the Raider, Calamity, and Forbidden charged at them. "Combination complete!" the computer said. "Behold, the Freedom Comet and the Blazing Justice," Lacus stated, "With these two units we shall end this war quickly and swiftly."

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 The Final Song

**Chapter 8**

**The Final Song**

"Hmph, their new toys are nothing." Clotho yelled. The Freedom Comet then took aim at the Raider and let loose a barrage of endless beams. "It has the power of the meteor!" Kira exclaimed. Athrun smirked and then flew in towards the Calamity and the Forbidden. He sliced them in half. "Bwahahahahah," laughed a voice of evil. Kira and Athrun regrouped and found the voice's owner. Rau Le Creutze had appeared, Kira and Athrun charged at him with full force. "This is the end!" Athrun yelled. "Kira, Athrun, activate your new overdrive system!" Lacus proclaimed. They then found a red button on the level that enable the combinations. They then pressed it and suddenly the Freedom Comet and Blazing Justice grew silver-white wings. They flew at Rau with all their might and it ended right there. Rau had been defeated once and for all. Lacus song a new song called Song of Peace. Finally the Earth can be at rest for a long time.

**The End**


End file.
